Rules to stay safe at Beacon
by davyt0247
Summary: Just a short fic of Rules at Beacon. Based on Rules of Beacon by FunahoMisaki
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this from Rules of Beacon by Funaho Misaki. Credit goes to her, some of the rules are based on her fic, some I got from reviews on it.

The list originally started to protect the students. The list eventually took on a life of its own though.

1: Don't touch Yang's hair.  
She destroyed most of the east building attacking the last person who cut her hair, we are still fixing it.

2: Don't make Ruby Rose cry.  
2a: Yang is not the only person you will have to worry about if you do.  
No one knows what that Atlas student said to her, but it caused Ruby to break down; Yang proceeded to almost punch him into the Emerald Forest. Blake and Weiss saved him, and then proceeded to beat him up themselves; and all that was before JNPR got involved.

3: Don't steal Ruby's cookies.  
Cardin tried to steal Ruby's cookies... She pinned him against the wall with Crescent Rose.

4: I didn't think this would have to be added... Do not kidnap Ruby!  
4a: Read about what happened when someone made Ruby cry. What do you think will happen if someone kidnaps her?  
Adam Taurus kidnapped Ruby... the rest of her team, JNPR, CFVY, ABRN, and NDGO looked for her, and after finding his hideout, nearly killed him then rescued her. The White Fang promptly abandoned him. (This incident convinced them that change through fear is not change at all) It is to be noted that Ilia helped in the rescue effort. Adam is in maximum security, for this and being leader of the radical White Fang faction.

5: Don't steal Blake's books.  
A guy from Vacuo stole her copy of Ninjas of love... Blake beat him up; and when Ruby happened by, instead of saving the poor sod, she joined in, since her teammate had been stolen from.

6: Ruby is not allowed to have a pixy stick ever again.  
6a: She gets hyper enough with coffee and cookies... Pure sugar, well...  
There are now 20 one-foot ditches in the Courtyard... And it took Yang, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha to stop Ruby and hold her down until she came off the sugar high. (she slept for 2 days straight) Nora got a week of detention for giving Ruby that pixy stick. It should also be noted that Yang was VERY upset with Nora for it as well.

7: Don't steal Nora's pancakes.  
7a: She'll break your legs.  
If they are Chocolate Chip or Strawberry pancakes, Ruby will help her.

8: If Ruby is taking Zwei to the vet, do not say she is!  
8a: Zwei may be small and cute, but he is afraid of the vet and will do ANYTHING to avoid going.  
Nora ruined it last time... JNPR's dorm room had to be completely rebuilt.

9: Don't let Ruby watch Power Rangers!  
9a: We don't know if she can make anything from the series, but she's an engineering genius, so we aren't risking it, we don't have anywhere to store Megazords anyway.  
Really Pyrrha?  
Pyrrha showed her Mighty Morphing... Ruby disappeared for a day and returned with every Magazord from every season, full size, and other weapons as well.  
Turns out she somehow made a hanger and workshop in the cliff that the school sits on, at least we don't have to worry about where to store the Megazords. And they will be useful in fighting the Grimm. We still don't know how she made that hanger and workshop without anyone finding out though.

10: Don't let Ruby watch Star Wars or Star Trek!  
10a: We do not need a Death Star or a Borg Cube, no matter what size, that kind of power is best left in no one's hands.  
COCO!  
Well we didn't get a Death Star or a Borg Cube... But we did get lightsabers, X wings, Y Wings, Naboo Starfighters, an Imperial Star Destroyer, a Galaxy class Cruiser, Vesta Multi Mission Science Vessel, Intrepid, Defiant, and an Odyssey Cruiser.

11: Nora is not allowed to have coffee ever again.  
11a: She's hyper enough, we do not need her more hyper.  
That and she breaks the fourth wall whenever she has coffee.

12: Penny and Pyrrha are not allowed to fight each other.  
12a: Metal and magnetic Polarity, not a good combination.  
Penny enjoyed flying... She created a huge crater when she landed though. Ruby was furious with the idiot who organized the fight, Ironwood had him arrested.

13: Don't startle Pyrrha.  
She has excellent control of her semblance normally, but it tends to slip when she is surprised. The results aren't pretty.

14: If someone says no, they mean it. So, do not keep asking.  
Weiss finally lost her patience with Jaune's constant flirting and asking her on dates, so she got me to add this.

15: Ruby is not allowed to upgrade the Bullhead.  
Do I **REALLY **need to explain this one?

16: Someone help Ruby with her poor hand to hand skills.  
She's fantastic with Crescent Rose, but if someone gets it away from her, she cannot fight at all.

17: Ruby's cloak is precious to her, do not try to do anything to it.  
Sky Lark tried to steal Ruby's cloak… she put him in the hospital. Then she found out he was going to try and destroy it. After he got out, she nearly cut his privates off.

18: Do not let Ruby watch Tron.  
18a: Or Code Lyoko.  
18b: Or Megaman.  
She recreated the Grid, Light Cycles, (Yes Yang got one, of course she did!), Light Tanks, Recognizers, and Solar Sailors. She was about to create the Game Grid, when Blake showed her Code Lyoko. Thankfully, she did not create X.A.N.A. (apparently even she knows that would be a bad idea). But she did create the sectors and added them to the Grid. And thanks to… WEISS?! She and all her friends have NetNavis. But it isn't all bad, they are protecting the CCT and Beacon's computer systems. Don't bother trying to upload any kind of virus.

19: Don't tell Weiss she's flat chested.  
19a: She'll freeze you solid, and then her friends will beat you up.  
A 4th year student from Vacuo learned this the hard way, even Ruby could tell it was an insult.

20: Do not steal Blake's bow.  
20a: or steal her fish.  
20b: or pet her.  
There is a REASON she doesn't like it when people steal her bow or her fish, (Yes, I know why that is, but I can't say what it is!). She only allows Ruby to pet her, much to Yang's annoyance.

21: Do not insult Summer Rose.  
21a: Ruby and Yang WILL put you in the hospital if you do, Aura or no. And then you will have to deal with Tai and Qrow.

22: Whoever switched all the coffee to expresso. You are in a LOT of trouble. Be glad Coco discovered it, not Oobleck.  
As hyper as he is with NORMAL coffee, you do not want to see him after he has had expresso.

23: If someone sees Harry Potter, please tell him to see Ruby. She's figured out how to get him home and back to his wife.  
We're not sure how he got here, but we don't need his bad luck. We have enough problems around here.

24: While accepted and even encouraged against Grimm. Sneak attacking a student is against the Hunter's Code and you WILL be punished.  
Cardin tried to attack Ruby from behind. She noticed and put him in the hospital for the night. He and his team tried it the next day… Pyrrha was with her, and proceeded to kick their butts single handed, (She IS a 4-time tournament winner, after all!). They didn't get out of the hospital for a week, they also have detention for 3 weeks.

25: Nora is NOT allowed to have Red Bull!  
She is crazy enough with pancakes, and we have seen what she can do when drinking coffee, we are not risking her drinking Red Bull.

Complete for now. I made this just for fun. If you want me to add more rules or short chapters showing how the rules came about, let me know in reviews, or DM me here.

P.S. I do NOT support or encourage bullying, harassment, or attacking people. Don't do anything listed in this fic.

P.P.S. Changed a few rules (didn't realize a few were doubled, sorry!) and edited some punctuation, 3/12/2020

P.S. (Again) Spotted more errors, sorry! Last upload for this chapter this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well… Turns out this is not finished. I got sent some awesome rules, (including a few from FunahoMasaki!) so I give the people what they want! I do not own RWBY or any other shows/movies/video games mentioned in this fic. Forgot to add that before

26: Do not insult Ruby's team!  
26a: or her family.  
26b: or her friends  
Some guy from Atlas blew Blake's secret and insulted her in front of all of Beacon and the visiting schools… Ruby beat him up. Witnesses say she was even foaming at the mouth.  
Someone insulted Qrow… She, Yang AND Tai all beat up that fool.  
Cardin insulted Jaune, both Ruby and Pyrrha sent him to the Emergency Room. Yes, Nora broke his legs.

27: If someone is being a racist jerk and refuses to listen to reason, just tell Ruby. She will take care of it.  
Honestly how many people has she changed for the better by now? To be honest, after she pissed Ruby off, Cordovin did not stand a chance at not changing.  
She ticked Ruby off during that field exercise to a small village outside of Vale when she ignored a young deer Faunus' cries for help when a Beowolf attacker her… After saving the girl, Ruby promptly lectured Cordovin about how Hunters and Huntresses are sworn to protect the people, no matter who they are. Ironwood was pleased with the change in her.

28: Yes, Ruby has silver eyes, no that does not mean she is the go to solution for giant Grimm; she doesn't have excellent control over it yet.  
28a: She can wipe out small Grimm without an issue, but she can only freeze large Grimm temporarily. Be prepared to finish it off yourselves.  
She is getting training in that ability, but it is most definitely a work in progress.

29: This is not a rule, more a warning, if Team RWBY is faced with a problem, their default solution is to throw Yang at it.  
29a: JNPR seems to have copied this tactic, substituting Nora for Yang.  
We're not sure which is worse, the fact that they use this method, or the fact that it works as well as it does.

30: If your team or friends are showing signs of depression, look for Grimm, specifically Apathy. If there are none, take them to therapy.  
30a: If you can't handle Apathy on your own, especially if there are a lot, bring backup.  
(Team RWBY were lucky that Kalvera happened upon them during that training mission, and that she used to have silver eyes. Yes, she's Ruby's tutor for her silver eyes).

31: Ruby is not allowed to watch Transformers ever again.  
She created the All Spark, and now there is a vending and a drink machine throwing stuff at students, mostly Team CRDL and the other bullies though.

32: Team RWBY is not allowed to play Undertale ever again.  
They became thoroughly convinced that innocent monsters were trapped in Mountain Glenn, only to come face to face with a Wyvern, they managed to defeat it, somehow.

33: Cinder and Yang are not allowed within 200 feet of Fire Dust, oil drums, oil tankers, oil fields, or gasoline due to their fiery nature. We haven't fixed all of the damage yet, let alone the filled the craters.

34: General Ironwood and Headmaster Lionheart are forbidden from making clones of Ruby, or creating a dimension transporter.  
One is enough. The General and Headmaster, (Lionheart, not Ozpin. - Professor Goodwitch), somehow, created a machine that connected to alternate universes, and pulled hundreds of different dimensional versions of Ruby to Beacon. Thankfully Ruby was NOT happy about that. She managed to get her alternate selves back to their proper dimensions, before destroying the machine.

35: Raven is the only one who can call Ruby, Mini Summer; and Yang, Mini Raven.  
The last person who did got sent into the wilderness, he should return sometime next fall.

36: Nora is not allowed within 1000 miles of any IHOP.  
Ren is still paying the bills.

37: Do not dump Neptune into the lake.  
His name may be Neptune, his weapon may be a trident, but he is afraid of water, and cannot swim. No, I can't figure it out either.

38: Be careful what video games you play when Ruby is around.  
38a: It gives her ideas!  
Coco was playing Mass Effect… Two days later we got sniper rifles, assault rifles, shotguns, dreadnoughts, cruisers, carriers a ton of fighters and a Normandy stealth frigate. Emm you aren't going to create the Reapers, or the dragon's teeth, are you Ruby?  
_"Don't worry Professor! Even I know how bad of an idea THAT is!" – Ruby Rose_  
Thank you, Miss. Rose.

39: All fanboys, be careful how far you take your obsession.  
We will stop people from killing you, we will not stop them from beating you up.  
A Ruby fanboy who is a senior from Signal started staking her… That lasted all of two minutes thanks to Blake and her hearing, she put him in the emergency room.

40: Ruby is not allowed to watch Thunderbirds.  
I expected better from you, Velvet.  
Velvet showed Ruby the original Thunderbirds. The next day we got all 5 original Thunderbirds, Fab 1, and equipment, (5 is an aerial observation platform). After seeing Thunderbirds are Go, we also got Thunderbird Shadow.

41: Diaries and journals are private, do not read them.  
41a: Do not break into any team's dorm room.  
Cardin broke into Team RWBY's dorm room and stole Blake's diary. Thankfully, she always keeps the key to it on her, so he could not read it. He still got a month of detention.

42: Yes, people are different, no you cannot bully or assault them.  
The same applies to Faunus, most just want to live their lives in peace. You may only fight White Fang members and only if they are hurting people.

43: Ruby, I know you hate heels, but they are a part of the uniform. You must wear them.  
_But I do not know how to walk in those stupid lady stilts; and what about my cloak? – Ruby_  
You may wear your cloak; I know how important it is to you. As for learning how to walk in heels, your partner should be able to help you.  
_Ok, I can work with that._

44: Neon… there are ways to make friends with Ruby that do not include giant robots!  
Ruby was less than pleased with Neon's comments about her team. Neon showed her Voltron to make up for it… Predictably we now have added the Voltron Lions to the list of things Ruby has built (Yes, they form Voltron). RWBY and Pyrrha are the pilots.

45: Weiss, the next time your teammates invite you to go swimming at the pool… Do not use Myrtenaster to freeze the water.

46: Ruby is underage, she is not allowed to drink alcohol.  
Junior tried to give her a drink, Pyrrha realized what it was right away, drank it herself, (Note, don't let Pyrrha get drunk, she's scary) then told Yang what had happened. Yang destroyed Junior's bar again.

47: Do not try and launch anyone into the Emerald Forest. Legs will be broken  
47a: or try throwing someone out of a 4th floor window.  
No, it will not be always be Nora doing the breaking.  
Cardin did both to Jaune and Velvet… Pyrrha broke his legs, with Coco's help.

48: Yes, Weiss wears light blue and white, yes she is from Atlas, yes she basically was raised in a castle, yes she likes to sing, no she is not Queen Elsa.  
_"I swear you'd think people expect me to start singing that cold has never bothered me and letting it go!"_

49: If you are sick, do not come to class, stay in bed. That includes you, Ruby.  
Weiss if she tries to go to class, use your glyphs to keep her in bed.  
Blake, if that doesn't work, use Gamble Shroud to tie her to bed.  
There's been a flu going around. Ruby caught it and tried to go to class, but collapsed just outside of her dorm room. Blake and Pyrrha got her in bed. Ruby promptly tried to get up, Weiss put an end to that thought. Ruby finally stayed when Pyrrha threatened to handcuff Ruby to her bed.

50: Ok who was watching Digimon?  
Ruby discovered someone watching Digimon… Turns out the Digital World is real, so now she has a Salamon as a partner; the rest of RWBY and the entirety of JNPR have Digimon partners too.

Ending A/N: Thanks to FunahoMisaki for rules 27, 28 and 30, and Blood Darkling for rules 31-36. If you have any ideas for rules either PM me here or leave a review. Doesn't matter what season they are inspired by I'll figure out a way to make it work.


End file.
